Perfect Mannequin
by PurelyLilly4
Summary: Her brunette hair sparkled, her long legs smooth, and her body, like a perfect mannequin, dressed for perfection. It was like entering your own thoughts and seeing your dream girl only steps away from you. Full summary inside. StrawberryHearts4. Lilly
1. Tree Hill

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Hey y'all, this is Lilly (Previously- StrawberryHearts4). I have begun writing again, but after the accident I just wasn't able to continue the other stories. So my account has been changed, and I have started all over again. I am sorry if that disappoints some of you, but I just couldn't pick back up with those stories, and the more I looked at them on my account, the less I wanted to write. If you would like to find out the endings or have any questions about the stories, message me, I would be glad to tell you. **

**I also want to thank everyone for sticking with me through the accident. It was tough, and I still have a few casts, but I am at the point where I can write, on my own, once again. If you have any questions about the accident, or anything, don't be afraid to ask. You all were a great support when my dad had posted that note, and I will always be grateful. **

**This is my new story, one that is getting me back in the swing of writing. I didn't know how much I really missed it, until I started writing. I am going to Florida with my best friend so the next update will be next week, Sunday, at the earliest. After that, I will try to update frequently. Thanks again.**

**-Lilly**

_**Storyline- Lucas and Nathan Scott (twins…parents Deb and Dan) are new to Tree Hill. Senior year will bring couples together, tear some apart, and make some people regret decisions they made, or never made. Brooke has a secret, Peyton wants only to be freed from the town, and Rachel finds love with an unlikely guy. Haley is as smart as ever, but personalities alter as the popularity shifts, and bad choices are formed as a result. Basically it is Tree Hill during senior year. (AU).**_

_**Couples-Brucas&Brathan. (I am open to other couple suggestions) **_

Anne Frank wrote in her diary a plethora of wise words that voiced the truth that, for a time, was lost within the darkness of humanity. She saw the world with an innocent eye, and with that eye, wrote these words, "The best remedy for those who are afraid, lonely or unhappy is to go outside, somewhere where they can be quiet, alone with the heavens, nature and God. Because only then does one feel that all is as it should be and that God wishes to see people happy, amidst the simple beauty of nature."

Lucas Scott was a guy, that much could be ascertained from his looks, and the way his back slouched, resting along the old wooden bench. However, there was more to a human being than just their looks, more to them than their outside appeared. He found solace neither in music nor television, but in the beauty of nature. He was not necessarily a loner; he just simply enjoyed being alone. Today school began, and if he had it his way, he would be greeted by all of the familiar faces that roamed his previous high school. Instead, curious faces would greet him, glancing at him, and then checking his brother out. Because that, is how it always was. So today, he sat amidst the beauty of nature he found, at a basketball court, in the middle of a town he knew not of.

It was a quarter to 7, and it was too early to be awake. At least, it was too early for a blonde whose curly hair stuck to the side of her mouth, to be awake. Today was the beginning of hell. If she had it her way, she would be welcomed into a new school, one where she was not forced to cheer her way into popularity, or wear skimpy clothing, simply because that is what she was _expected_ to wear. Peyton Sawyer like to be alone, she liked to be absorbed in a drawing that penetrated deep within her. She liked to explore who she was and not who she was supposed to be; defined by a fine line drawn by a sucky artist. She was defined as a cheerleader, and until fate swooped her away from Tree Hill, or until she graduated, she was doomed to act as one. So today, she lie in bed hoping fate would step in and free her from 'hell.'

The water cascaded from the showerhead onto his bare, muscular back, forcing him to close his eyes and relish the feeling of warmth. Nathan Scott hated the aspect of waking up early to learn. However, he loved the aspect of waking up only to be greeted by fresh faces, fresh girl faces…ok fresh, hot, girl faces. He loved girls, it was something that neither he, nor his twin brother could deny, not that he would want to deny it. However, Nathan was not just a creature filled with sexual tension. He loved basketball with a passion and although his father pressured him to be the best, the feeling of the ball swiftly passing through the net was something he would never trade. If dealing with Dan everyday would bring him that feeling forever, then he would endure his father for eternity. He was driven by passion and his heart was always there, whether he would allow someone to hold onto it, was a different story.

The music echoed through her room, the dance beat filling the emptiness, not that there was much of that. Brooke and Rachel laughed along side each other as they danced, getting ready for school in the process. They were best friends, inseparable. However, the public saw them as popular and lucky. Nobody saw Brooke as self-conscious or Rachel as lonely. Nobody saw that Brooke walked with her head held high, only because if she put it down, she feared she would get lost in the crowd. Nobody saw that, because nobody bothered to get to know her, not that she would let him or her, anyways. Brooke Davis had it all, as they saw it, and she was perfectly fine with that.

**One Tree Hill **

"Brooke, what the hell is wrong with us?" Rachel asked as she sat next to her friend at lunch.

"Let's see, we're hot, popular, young, and cheerleaders. Tell me, what the hell is wrong with us," Brooke laughed, divulging back into the conversation that the rest of the table was absorbed in.

"We, Miss Davis, don't have any classes so far with the Hot Scotts," Rachel groaned.

"Rach, have you even seen them yet?" Brooke questioned.

"Well no, but…" Rachel began but was cut off by Brooke.

"Exactly, for all we know they could be freshman," Brooke laughed, remembering last year when Rachel went on rants about new boys only to find out they were younger than herself. They were seniors this year, and neither Rachel nor Brooke would settle for anyone less than their own year.

"Yeah, your probably right," Rachel said and joined in on the conversation that the rest of the table was currently in.

"Hey Rachel," Brooke said, turning to her best friend after a few minutes of gossiping about new haircuts that turned out badly or summer 'not so real' tans.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rachel asked, desperate to get out of the stuffy cafeteria.

"Ditch?" Brooke smiled.

"Thank God, Davis, I thought you would never ask," Rachel laughed and Brooke and herself left the table.

**One Tree Hill**

"You coming to practice?" Lucas asked his brother, Nathan, who leaned along a nearby wall, conversing with a few girls that had managed to grab his attention.

"Yeah, meet up with you girls later," Nathan winked, causing Lucas to roll his eyes.

"Seen anyone yet?" Lucas asked, referring to the girls.

"Yes. Have I seen anyone worth my time? No," Nathan chuckled pushing the doors to the locker room open to get changed for basketball. It was too early in the year for the season to be starting, but Whitey, the coach, was offering open gym time in which a bunch of the guys on the team would scrimmage for fun. However, tryouts had become insipid since the team was chosen basically before the season began, so coming to these gym times was imperative if one wanted a spot on the team.

**One Tree Hill**

"I'm sorry girls, but can you practice elsewhere?" Whitey asked, his voice loud and rough.

"No, we are in season and we have to cheer for _our_ football team. Basketball doesn't even start until the winter," Brooke responded, setting up the music that Peyton, a fellow cheerleader, had burned for her.

"Fine Ms. Davis, but please no shaking or wiggling. I would like the boys to be paying attention to the game and not to you," Whitey smiled and Brooke chuckled.

"I will try not to." Brooke smiled, her eyes moving past Whitey as she watched the boys walk through the door, entering the gym.

"Peyton," Brooke called over, the blonde running over to her friend's side.

"Yeah, Brooke?"

"Who…is that?" Brooke asked making eye contact with the brunette boy who entered the room

"That, is Nathan Scott," Peyton smiled, and Brooke turned to her.

"This year won't be half bad."

**One Tree Hill**

"Hey Luke, you know how I said nobody was worth my time," Nathan said, his brother grabbing a ball from the ball rack.

"Yeah."

"Scratch that," Nathan replied, his eyes not leaving Brooke.

"Who has caught your eye?" Lucas asked, his eyes following where his brother's lie.

Her brunette hair sparkled, her long legs smooth, and her body, like a perfect mannequin, dressed for perfection. It was like entering your own thoughts and seeing your dream girl only steps away from you. It was no wonder Nathan, himself, had stopped dead in his tracks. The girl before them was confident and secure, bubbly and bright, simply perfect. Lucas was intrigued. She was like a character in a book, pulling him closer and closer into the plot. She was the mysterious one, the one that appeared on every page, the one he knew nothing about and no words were ever enough.

"See Luke, this school won't be bad after all," Nathan smiled, turning his head slowly, pealing his eyes from the girl.

If Luke had learned one thing from practice, it was that he stood no chance with Brooke Davis. Once again Nathan was the one being worshiped, not only by the girls who cheered every time he scored, which was frequently, but also by the guys on the team. Nathan Scott was the guy to be, apparently. Not that Lucas had expected any different, for that is how it always was, and always would be.

Brooke Davis knew how to break a guys heart and then sweetly hand him back all the pieces, except one. She was the girl, no guy could ever get over, and once you were with her, even for a night, she had piece of you. Brooke Davis was the most popular girl in the school, whether you loved her or hated her, it didn't really matter, because in Tree Hill, you either wanted to be her, or be with her, there was no way about it. Brooke was a partier, she had been since she was in 7th grade, going to high school parties and drinking until the alcohol in her system forced her against the porcelain toilet. She didn't do relationships. She was the female version of Nathan Scott, and the complete opposite of his twin.

"Nathan, right?" Brooke asked as she approached a black sports car, the brunette boy sitting in the driver's seat, the car turned on, the music blaring.

"Yeah, and your Brooke," Nathan commented, smiling at her, his hands resting on the steering wheel.

"My car, isn't working, I was wondering, mind give me a ride home?" She asked, innocently.

"Yeah, hope in. Luke, back," Nathan said to his brother, his brother that Brooke had yet to notice.

"You know, I can fix your car," Lucas offered, stepping out of the car, the door remaining open.

"Oh um," Brooke smiled shifting her weight along her other leg, smiling weakly.

"No, Luke, it's fine," Nathan smiled, his eyes not leaving Brooke's.

"This way she can drive home, and not worry about picking it up tomorrow," Lucas offered. There was something about the way the girl before him stood, or maybe it was the way she smiled…but he knew there was something about her, what it was, was up for debate. Obviously Nathan had a thing for her, and likewise, but that didn't mean that Lucas couldn't look at her, right? Think about her? Picture her….

"Luke," Nathan said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Lucas responded snapping his head back.

"Go fix her car," Nathan replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

**One Tree Hill**

"So, Brooke," Lucas began, as he opened the hood of her car.

"Can you just," Brooke smiled sarcastically, pointing to the car.

"Oh yeah," Lucas replied, mentally kicking himself for talking to her. He didn't know why he felt like an idiot, he had talked to plenty of girls, but none of them like her, and he didn't even know her. He stopped talking, searching for the problem as to why her car suddenly wasn't working.

"So what's wrong?" Brooke asked nonchalantly, texting on her phone to someone else, Lucas, assumed it was another guy by the words he had a glimpse at being sent.

"Actually Brooke, nothing seems to be wrong," Lucas informed her, scratching his head.

"Yeah, you see, there is nothing wrong with the car. So, I'm just gonna need you to do me a favor and tell your brother you can't fix it until the morning. Okay," Brooke told him as she walked towards Nathan who was waiting in his car, his fingers strumming along the dashboard to the music.

"Brooke," Lucas called back.

"What."

"Why do you want to ride home with my brother so bad?" Lucas asked, knowing the answer had something to do with Nathan's looks or basketball skill.

"Who said I wanted to ride home with him?" Brooke winked, causing Lucas to stop in his tracks.

He watched her walk away, her long legs carrying her towards Nathan, and further from him. He knew better than to believe the words she said, for she was a player, just like his brother. He knew the games they played and he had seen from others that it was easier to ignore then play along and fall. For the masters at the game always got their victims to fall for them. One look at Brooke and he knew, she had mastered the mystery of guys long ago.

He didn't understand why he was so attracted to her. Minus what he had been told, he knew nothing of the girl that was sitting in front of him, laughing with his brother, talking with his brother…flirting with his brother. Obviously Brooke had wanted to ride with Nathan and not him. Obviously. But, why he was jealous was beyond him. Why he had such a thirst to get to know her was beyond him. Why all he wanted to do was spend time with her…was beyond him.

**One Tree Hill**

Lucas returned home and ate dinner, but before he went to sleep he ended up in the exact same spot he had started that morning. The River Court allowed him a place where he could be by himself, alone with his thoughts. It was the one place in the new town he enjoyed.

Nathan could not wipe the smile off of his face all night. Of course Brooke was the type of girl he normally fell for, but after talking to her, he felt something he had never felt before. He had the urge to make her laugh, touch her, and see her smile. Maybe this place wouldn't be bad after all.

Peyton rolled over in her bed, a dark painting looming over her headboard. She sighed, this, was her life. She wanted to escape the body she was trapped in, she wanted to find at least one person that listened to the same music as her, read the same books… have the same interests. She loved Brooke and her friends to death, but it was hard to find oneself when the only examples being set are the wrong ones. Peyton wished once again fate would settle in and take her away from Tree Hill.

Brooke flopped onto her bed happily. It had been a great day, but then again, when was school bad. Honestly, those were the hours she looked forward to the most; away from home. She thought about Nathan before she got ready for bed, but she wondered why she fell asleep with a certain blonde boy looming over her thoughts.

**A/N- This is only the beginning, so it will get better, and unclear writing, will be cleared up. Thanks for reading, please review.**

**-Lilly**


	2. The rain brings a new friend

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thank you for all of the reviews. I am not happy with this chapter. I actually had it written and then a storm came and knocked the power out, and the chapter wasn't saved. Ugh ): Please check out my one-shot, ****Love is Letting Go****. **

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

The rain fell, heavy and hard, wiping away any imperfections along the car window. The windshield wipers worked fast, clearing a field of vision, even if it only lasted momentarily. Peyton Sawyer could feel her tires screech along the wet road, her car slipping beneath her. She could feel herself slipping away.

Brooke wanted more than anything to be apart of the storm that loomed over Tree Hill. She wanted the strength that a storm held at its center. She sat alone in her family room, sitting along the window seat, curled up in a blanket on the cold Saturday afternoon. The lights had gone out long ago, her parents were hidden under the palm trees, somewhere, and once again, and Brooke Davis was left in the dark. If there was one thing Brooke hated, it was being the dark. Why? Because when one is in the dark, one can't find a way out, and if one can, it is done blindly. She sighed as her head rested along the protruding wall. It was times like these were she truly felt alone.

"Hey, you up for a game of basketball?" Nathan asked Lucas who was reading, with a pencil in hand, occasionally jotting down notes in the margin.

"It's raining," Lucas noted, not taking his eyes off the page he was on.

"Dude, who cares," Nathan laughed, grabbing a basketball positioned between Lucas's basketball trophies on his dresser.

"How 'bout we go out?" Lucas offered, knowing Nathan was not going to give up and that reading had turned into a lost cause.

"Sounds good, I'll call Brooke," Nathan smiled.

"Wha- Why?" Lucas asked, being caught off guard.

"Because she is probably bored, just like us. Plus, I kinda want to hang out with her," Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah, um, why don't you two hang out? I'll stay here," Lucas offered.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can read," Lucas nodded at his book and heard Nathan thank him as he walked out his bedroom door.

It started out as a question to play basketball and somehow Lucas got Nathan a 'date' with Brooke. Well, it wasn't really a date, but still, they were hanging out.

It had been a full week since school had started, and he had two classes with Brooke, and one class with both Nathan and Brooke. He had observed, and known to be true, that Brooke was the most popular girl in the school, bar none. She controlled any room, manipulated teachers, and was extremely friendly with the guys. However, she didn't notice Lucas, or seemingly didn't. Besides that conversation about Brooke's car in the parking lot the first day of school, they really hadn't spoken. She seemed interested in Nathan and so Lucas tried to ignore the feelings he got when she accidentally brushed arms with him, or smiled in his direction. He was going to sit and read and not focus on whatever his brother and the girl that was always on his mind were doing.

**-One Tree Hill-**

Somehow, Luke had ended up at a small café located in the middle of his house and school. He had walked, and that was a bad decision since he was sopping wet by the time he entered the quaint building, the bell ringing above him.

"Hey, can I get you something?" Lucas looked up at the brunette standing with a pad in her hand, and a pen in the other. Her hair was swooped into a messy ponytail and small wisps hung in her face.

"Just a hot chocolate," Lucas replied with a smile.

"Coming right up."

Lucas returned his eyes from the girl to his book. He loved to read simply because it gave him insight into someone else's life. Even if it was a fictional character, for a few pages at a time, he could enter the thoughts and feelings of someone besides himself. Lost in the words of a story, his attention was snapped back to reality as the mug was sent flying all over the pages and onto his lap.

"I am so sorry," the girl gushed, grabbing napkins every which way to mop up the mess.

"It's fine," Lucas smiled, helping her.

"No. Ugh, I am such a klutz."

"Hey, hey," Lucas chuckled, lightly grabbing her arm, causing the girl to look up and smile gratefully at him.

"Hey, your…"

"Nathan's brother, yeah I know," Lucas scoffed.

"I was going to say in my History class, but," the girl chuckled, "I'm Haley James," she smiled, offering her hand.

"Lucas Scott," he replied, taking her hand.

"So, what are you doing here on such a beautiful day," Haley joked looking out the window for a moment.

"Reading, or I was, until some girl ruined my book," Lucas chuckled holding up his book, now sopping with hot chocolate.

"Oh, I can buy you a new one," Haley offered, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, I was only joking. Besides, I have read it about 5 times. I guess it wasn't meant to be read 6," Lucas smiled, making Haley feel more comfortable.

"Ah, a fellow bookworm."

"Guilty," he agreed.

"So, how are you liking Tree Hill?" Haley asked, interested.

"Um, its good. Small. Honestly, I'm not sure. I was adamant in moving, but I guess now that I am here I have to take what I am given," Lucas pondered.

"That's a good outlook. Much deeper than most of the kids are age could ever come up with," Haley joked, causing Lucas to smile genuinely.

"Don't tell me you're not a cheerleader!" Lucas chuckled feigning shock.

"Oh no. I would never hang out with those sluts, and worst of all Brooke Davis," Haley sneered.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Oh don't tell me she has gotten to you too? Literally every guy is at her feet, dying to just talk to her."

"Oh um no," Lucas lied. "She is actually out with my brother right now, I think," Lucas replied, not wanting to give Haley the wrong idea. Although, he did like Brooke, even though he didn't really know her.

"Yeah well, Nathan is the kinda guy Brooke is into. Jock, good looking, not into relationships, you know. No offense, though," Haley ended with, hoping not to upset the blonde boy in front of her.

"None taken. I have lived with him all my life; I know how he can be. It is nice to meet someone who is not all over him," Lucas replied glad to have met Haley.

"Yeah, don't worry. I am not into that. Well, listen, I have to get back to work, I wasn't really supposed to just be sitting and talking. But, hey, maybe we can hang out soon," Haley smiled, getting up from her seat.

"Yeah," Lucas said back to her, "It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise," Haley smiled, giving him a small wave as she turned her back and walked behind the counter.

Lucas sat there for a few more minutes until he got up, waved bye to Haley, and left back into the rain.

**-One Tree Hill-**

"Hey I was…" Nathan began as Brooke opened the door.

"Standing outside my door for the last 20 minutes? Yeah, I saw you. Come in," Brooke chuckled, opening her door a little wider, letting Nathan in.

"So, this is your house," Nathan said, putting his hands in his pockets, looking at the magnitude of the house. It looked big from the outside, and it was only bigger once over the threshold.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, placing her hands on her hips and looking around the house. _'Just not a home,'_ she thought to herself.

"Why is this slightly awkward," Nathan chuckled, causing Brooke to laugh along with him.

"Well if it wasn't then, it is now," Brooke laughed as she playfully slapped Nathan on the arm.

"I was just thinking we could hang out; get to know each other," Nathan said and Brooke nodded.

"But first we need to get you out of those wet clothes. Although I kinda like the wet shirt style," Brooke winked as she walked away to grab some napkins leaving Nathan with a goofy smile on his face, which, he of course, wiped away before moving any further.

"Thanks." Nathan took the towels from Brooke and dried his hair off, still dripping from the rain.

"Your welcome," Brooke smiled. "So, you obviously came over here more than to just _get to know me_. Right?" Brooke asked suspiciously. She was used to guys coming over all of the time just to see if Brooke would give them the time of day.

"No, I really just wanted to get to know you. With you being captain of the cheerleaders, and me being the captain of basketball…" Nathan began.

"Wait, you snagged the captain spot. But, I thought the season hadn't started yet!" Brooke said surprised. Although she wasn't that surprised, she had seen him play; he was good.

"Well, I haven't exactly been given the spot, but I know I will be," Nathan replied, flashing her a smile.

"Well captain, I say we _get to know _each other." Brooke smiled seductively as she grabbed hands with Nathan and gently pulled him over to the couch where she pushed him down.

"I didn't come over here for this," Nathan mentioned as Brooke straddled him.

"What's your favorite color?" Brooke asked as she placed her hands on the edge of her shirt.

"Blue," Nathan said, although he wasn't sure why that had to do with anything.

"What about now?" Brooke whispered into his ear as she pulled her shirt over her head revealing a well-toned stomach and a red bra.

"Red, definitely red," Nathan smiled as she captured his lips with her own, as he tugged at her jeans bringing her closer to him.

Brooke put her hands under his shirt, still damp, as she caressed his abs, feeling every one of them along his smooth torso.

"I think we should stop," Nathan said, surprising both himself and Brooke. He had never said that before, he could be sure of that.

"And why do you suggest that captain?" Brooke asked, as Nathan handed her, her shirt.

"Because…I like you," Nathan mumbled.

"What?" Brooke asked, unable to hear what he had uttered.

"I like you Brooke," Nathan said again only this time louder, much louder.

"Well don't yell at me," Brooke chuckled. "And you don't like me," she confirmed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan, honey, we have known each other a week. Just because you want to get in my pants does not constitute liking me," Brooke said as if it as obvious.

"I don't want to just be in your pants. Although…" Nathan hinted trying to lighten the mood, but Brooke took it as that he wanted to continue what they had stopped. So, she stepped closer, putting her lips along his ear.

"Brooke," Nathan said, pushing her away from her.

"I don't understand," Brooke scoffed.

"Neither do I. I mean we have known each other like a week, not even," Nathan began.

"Listen, Nathan. You are a great guy, but you have to understand, I don't do 'us' or 'we', ok, I do 'me' and I'" Brooke told him, uncomfortable as to why this became so serious so soon.

"Neither do I, Brooke. That is why I am so confused," Nathan, admitted. "Maybe we should just forget everything, I don't know why I even said anything."

"This is awkward," Brooke laughed.

"Well if it wasn't then, it is now," Nathan chuckled, repeating the words from earlier.

"You know, I never would have taken you for the sentimental, 'these are my feelings' kind, Scott," Brooke joked.

"It is the affect you have on me, Davis," Nathan laughed. "Seriously though, I don't know where that came from. I guess I have been hanging out with Luke way too much."

"Luke?" Brooke asked, intrigued, but hoping she didn't seem it.

"Yeah, you know, my brother. We have English with him," Nathan said, trying to get her to remember. Sure she had to know who he was.

"Oh, right, him," Brooke chuckled awkwardly. Of course she knew who he was, but she forced herself to forget about the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about a book, or the way he made cute faces when he was reading. Lucas Scott was the only guy she knew she could never have. Lucas Scott would want more than a girl whose parents didn't even care about her. Lucas Scott was too good for her, and that was the first time she had ever thought that about any guy. She didn't stand a chance with him. However, Nathan was here and hot, and undeniably interested.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Nathan asked, noticing the look on her face was of thought and confusion.

"Our date," Brooke replied, surprising Nathan.

"Our date?" Nathan asked, this time, it was he that was intrigued.

"The one you are taking me on, tomorrow," Brooke smiled.

"I will pick you up at 7," Nathan smiled, unbelievably happy.

"Now, where are we going?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"You, leave that up to me Davis."

"Ok," Brooke pouted.

"Well, I will head out, now that the rain has stopped. But, I will see you tomorrow, at 7, for our date," Nathan smiled, bouncing his fists against each other as he smiled, almost hitting the door on the way out. He had a date with _the_ Brooke Davis.

As the door closed, Brooke waited until she could no longer see his figure through the horizantel windows, only then did she slide down the wall, landing on her butt. The reason she had asked Nathan out, or at least put those words in his mouth, was because she was thinking about how she could not even touch his brother. Brooke Davis was not known for being vulnerable or insecure, but one brush of arms with Lucas Scott, and she became both of those things. She didn't _want_ to be either of those things. Yes, she did kinda like Nathan, but she also kinda liked chicken. She would eat it, but it wasn't her favorite. Nathan, it was the normal guy she went for, but was normal really working for her? I mean, after all, she went home almost every night either with a one-night stand, or alone.

**-One Tree Hill-**

Peyton felt her knees hit the ground as she placed a flower on the grave for her mother, her adopted mother. She knew if her mom was with her, or could see her, she would laugh and tell her to get her knees off the wet grass and move on, have fun. But, having fun was always hard for Peyton. Even when she was little, playing hide and seek, could not suffice, jumping rope was insipid, and playing chalk was the most boring thing possible.

Peyton had never told anyone how she felt, it was too hard, and nobody would listen anyways. She could talk to Brooke, her best friend, but Brooke would laugh it off. She loved Brooke, but sometimes she wondered the depth to her. After all, what is the depth of someone who has one-night stand, after one-night stand? Sometimes she wondered if she _really_ knew Brooke. Sometimes she wondered if people really knew other people. Do others really know the thoughts of a friend, the feelings of a family member, and the love of a child; or, do they think they know. Can you really know someone; their secrets? After all, isn't it the secrets that really make the person who they are?

She got off of her knees, brushed the dirt off of her jeans and went back to her car. She looked in the distance as she saw another figure. As she strained to see further she realized it was a boy, a blonde; she realized it was Lucas Scott, the new kid. _'Why is he here, at the cemetery? Didn't he just move here?" _Peyton wondered as the car turned over, and she raced into the fog that was beginning to settle in. After this storm, there was no rainbow…or none she could see.

**A/n- Hey thanks for reading, although I know this chapter is not up to my standards as a writer. Lately I have been having a hard time getting my ideas down on paper, which hopefully will come back to me. I wrote a one-shot, and I will probably write a few more, to better my writing abilities. I am sorry this chapter wasn't very good, and probably kind of confusing, but hopefully everything should be cleared up soon.**

**Up Next- Nathan&Brooke go on a date, and if turns out differently than expected. Lucas&Haley get to know each other better. Peyton leaves Tree Hill, permanently or momentarily…you will have to read (:**

**Thanks for reading, please review. I swear everything will get better. **

Last Chapters Reviews:

**Brucas Equals Love-** Thank you for the review. I hope this will be a great story, but I am beginning to doubt it, right now. But, I have some ideas for the next chapter, so I hope they turn out great! Thank you so much for the review (:

**BL4ever-** Melissa, thank you so much for the review. Over the upcoming chapters, including the next one, there will be a lot of Brucas. Right now the relationship with Brooke, will be with Nathan, but that will change eventually…I just can't tell you when. I already have it planned how the Lucas&Nathan&Brooke triangle will all work out. Hopefully, it won't be what anyone expects (: Thanks again!

**Othfan326**- Thank you for the review. I already messaged you about everything else, but I still have my thanks! I love your reviews because they are great. It will be a little bit until we get to the Brucas relationship. First each character will go through a little bit of finding themselves, or at least a few of the characters will. The next chapter will explain a lot of the past and how some people got where they are, especially Peyton and Brooke. Hopefully you will enjoy. And thanks; it is great to be back!

**Erika x3**- Erika, thank you for the review. This only the beginning of the Laley friendship, and there will be some Rathan. I actually normally don't write Laley, simply because I have a really hard time writing Haley, so hopefully I did ok, and will do ok in the future. Thanks again!

**Jess-Loves forever**- Jess, thank you for the review. You have the story, so far, down to a crisp. Haha, I love hearing how people interpret the story, and you got everything out of the story that I wanted people to get out of! I hope you enjoy what is more to come! Your review was nice to read (:

**AmbroCoo**- Thank you for the review. Don't worry…there will be no Leyton. Well, they will be friends, simply because I think they do make nice friends…but no more. I could never write them, unless I was breaking them up or something. Most of those couples will appear throughout the story, once everything gets settled, right now is still character description and the beginning of the storyline. I will do my best to keep Brooke happy (:

**Flipflopgal**- Jem, thank you for the review! They are always great to read coming from you! I am glad you understand why I didn't start back up with the other stories. I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks!

**CheerandBrooke323**- Cass, thank you for the review. It is nice to be back and writing!

**Toeee- **Thank you for the review. The updates will come as frequently as I can get them out (:

**Liskaatjeuh**- Thank you for the review. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I hope to update before Friday!

**Liz**- Thank you for the review. Both of those couples will come into the story at one time or another. I hope you enjoy what I have planned. Thanks again.

**Bella**- Thank you for the review. It is probably still a bit confusing at this point, but it will be next chapter where everything becomes clear, or at least a lot clearer. Thanks again!

-Lilly


	3. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter.**

**Also, I made a video for this story. It is my first video I have ever made, so it probably isn't good. The link is in my profile; so let me know what you think. **

**-Lilly**

**Oh and if anyone has any sites where they get Brucas video clips, ones that will work for a Mac, that would be appreciated, thanks. **

Was it bad that Brooke Davis was not necessarily excited for her date with Nathan Scott? She stood in front of her mirror, almost emotionless. Honestly, she felt no connection with the jock, although, she rarely felt any connection with the guys she slept with. Was it bad that Brooke Davis referred to Nathan as a _guy she slept with_, even though she hadn't slept with him, but was in fact, going on a date with him in less than an hour?

She sighed as she fell back on her bed, her body collapsing into the down feather duvet. Sure, Nathan was hot, but sometimes, she wanted more. Sometimes when she lies in bed, she wishes someone were lying next to her. She felt Nathan was just another body that she would leave in the middle of the night, instead of one she would wake up to, and snuggle closer into his embrace. Sometimes she wanted more, but then she realized, maybe she doesn't deserve more.

Peyton drove. She drove down the road, the green light shining behind her, and a red one in the distance. She felt relieved, having escaped Tree Hill for the first time in her life. Peyton Sawyer was not exactly a pessimist, but she wasn't an optimist either. She felt she lived in reality. There was no need to believe the worse, or the best. If you believe the best, you are only disappointed, and Peyton was tired of being disappointed.

She sighed as her back hit the cushion on the seat behind her. She didn't know where she was going, but that made it all the more freeing. At that moment, she was on her own time, and that is how she liked it.

Lucas Scott was not one for social games. Actually, rarely did he enjoy being dragged to them. Parties were okay, as long as he had a group that wouldn't become trashed 15 minutes into the festivities. His parents were out of town, and of course, the first thing that sprung from Nathan's head, was party. Thankfully, he had a date, and Lucas would be relived from clean up duty, trying to find the red, plastic cups that littered the halls of their new home.

He leaned against his door and glanced at the clock behind him. He shouldn't care that his brother and Brooke Davis were going out. He shouldn't care, simply, because he doesn't even know the girl. He had tried to persuade himself plenty of times that he didn't know Brooke, he knew only what he was told. But, somehow his heart convinced his head that he knew all he needed to know. So, he took a sip of his water, trying to tell his heart to shut up, but the beating only continued. That is a good thing, of course. However, when each heartbeat is but a syllable of a word, well, then it is quite an obnoxious thing, that beating.

Haley James was the youngest of many children. So many, that if she wasn't so good at math, she might not ever know how many where really in her family. However, being the youngest, she was able to enjoy the peace of being alone in a home meant for many. She glanced behind her at her mini library, one that she had spent years building. Haley wasn't one for hangouts or movie nights. Well she might be for them, had she ever been invited to them. She didn't have many friends, only a few from the tutor center. Actually, before she had met Lucas Scott, the day before, Haley was beginning to give up on the whole "friend" idea. She would deny it if it ever was verbalized, but Haley was jealous of Brooke Davis.

"Nathan. Nathan," Lucas called as he knocked on his brother's door, slowly opening it after no reply was returned.

"Go away Luke," Nathan moaned as he lie in bed, covers half on, half off.

"Dude, are you sick?" Lucas asked, moving closer to the bed, noticing the beads of sweat rolling down his brother's face. His normally tan complexion was pale, and his lively spirits, dampened.

"What the hell does it look like?" Nathan asked as he groaned, "There goes my date with Brooke."

"How did she take it?" Lucas asked, pulling the chair out from underneath his brother's desk and sat on it.

"Fuck, I haven't called her," Nathan said, sneezing immediately afterwards.

"I can call her. You know, if you want," Lucas suggested, trying to knock the voice out of his head telling him not to. Just hearing her voice would kill every chance he had at suppressing his feelings for her.

"Please, dude. After all, she won't want to sleep with me now."

"What?" Lucas questioned.

"Brooke isn't gonna want to sleep with me while I'm sick. Now I have to wait a week or whatever," Nathan replied as if it was obvious.

"I thought you actually had feelings for her," Lucas countered back, trying not to get angry.

"Oh no, dude. It was great. When I was at her house yesterday, I totally pulled that emotional, 'I like you,' crap. I told her I didn't want to sleep with her just yet and everything. I had to bite my tongue the whole time from laughing. But, she must have fallen for it because it scored me a chance with her," Nathan concluded, coughing throughout the explanation.

"Nathan, you can't treat her like that. What if she really likes you," Lucas pointed out, kicking himself in the back of the head as he realized how that sounded.

"Do you like her, Luke?" Nathan asked skeptically, as he grabbed his stomach, suddenly feeling queasy.

"Wha- No," he replied back, trying to sound sure of himself, but he knew he was anything but.

Luckily, or lucky for him, it was just after he had finished speaking that Nathan ran to the bathroom. The retching could be heard through the open doorframe as Nathan collapsed over the toilet, ridding himself of any food he had eaten since the last time he found himself in this position.

By the time he was back in bed, he had forgotten what Lucas had said, or simply didn't care, because he didn't say anything about it.

"Just call Brooke," Nathan groaned.

"Ok, but I have one question. When you groan, are you groaning because you're sick or because you aren't getting any tonight…" Lucas began laughing, but his remark only got a telephone thrown at his stomach, which he caught before it fell.

**One Tree Hill**

Brooke saw her phone light up, _Nathan Scott_, flashing across the front of it. She waited a moment before she clicked the button and spoke into its speaker.

"Hey, um, Brooke?" Lucas said, in a question-like tone, although he had no doubt in his mind that it was her.

"Yeah, is this Nathan?" Brooke asked, looking at the phone. It said Nathan Scott's cell phone call calling her, but it definitely was not him.

"Oh no, sorry. This is Lucas, his um, brother."

"Nathan has a brother?" Brooke asked, knowing he did, and who exactly he was. But, she needed a moment of stalling to process some things, like the feeling she was getting in her stomach when he spoke, or the tickle in her ear, and she could not forget the moisture developing in her hand as she grasped the phone tighter.

"Yeah," Lucas scoffed. _'Well if that isn't a blow to the confidence,'_ he thought to himself. "We have English and Chemistry together. I 'fixed' your car," Lucas went on, trying to spark a remembrance in her.

"Oh right. Must have slipped my mind," Brooke replied.

_'Great. She doesn't even know who I am, and here I am thinking about her all the time.'_

"So, why are you calling?" Brooke asked, getting to the point, although, she didn't necessarily want to get off of the phone with the brooding blonde.

"Nathan is sick and needed me to call you and tell you the date was off," Lucas said simply without emotion.

"He had his brother break his date for him?" Brooke asked sarcastically as she scoffed.

"Well yeah, but only because he can't say a word without throwing up," Lucas said, surprised at how quickly he got protective over Nathan. After all, Nathan could protect himself.

"No need to get all protective. Well, can you put him on the phone?" Brooke asked.

"Can I just have him call you back, instead?" Lucas asked, not sure if Nathan really wanted Brooke to hear him with a scratchy voice and stuffed up nose.

"Yeah," Brooke said simply as she hung up with a goodbye and a tell him to feel better.

Lucas clicked the phone off, disappointed in how the conversation went. Normally he was calm around girls. He had experience, but none of them ever arose that same kind of emotion Brooke did in him, and he knew her less than most of the girls he knew, or slept with in that case. He made it a duty to have a conversation with her the next time he saw her, no matter what.

**One Tree Hill**

Lucas went out, not wanting to have to take care of Nathan. He turned especially annoying when he was sick, and honestly, he was kind of mad at Nathan and his attitude towards the date with Brooke. He didn't even want to date her. He just played up his emotions to get a date so he could sleep with her and turn into the same kind of player he was at his old school. Maybe it was fate that Nathan got sick. Maybe it meant that he stood a chance with Brooke. Then, he remembered he didn't stand a chance. After all, the girl could even remember his name.

Brooke had felt bad when she hung up the phone. She didn't mean to be curt with Lucas, but she also didn't mean to have feelings for him and look how that turned out. Brooke Davis had always been the sort of girl that could turn her emotions off. She had a hard time turning them back on, but off, well, that was always easy. Well, it was easy, until she met Lucas. She thought that if she had pretended to forget about him, then she could forget about the feelings that brewed in her. That didn't work. She was going to go out with Nathan that night to try to get her mind off of his brother, but no. Instead, she gets a call from Lucas, himself, and every emotion she had tried to suppress erupted beneath her skin. Maybe if she just saw him, then she could find one thing wrong with him, and turn her emotions off. All she needed to do was tear his perfect image down in her head bit by bit. She couldn't possibly fall for someone that cared about her, or worse, she cared about.

**One Tree Hill**

Nathan groaned and moaned, as he pounded down the stairs, holding his head in one hand, the railing in the other. There better be a million dollar check waiting for him when he opened the door with the incessant knocking, or else he was going to be pissed for being woken up.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Nathan asked as he swung open the door, regretting the words as he saw the beautiful brunette, dressed for their date, standing in the doorway.

"Hey Nate," Brooke smiled, holding a Tupperware container of soup.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said, putting on a deep voice to cover his sick one.

"Your brother told me you were sick," Brooke laughed, and Nathan smiled embarrassingly.

"I didn't want you to get sick too," Nathan smiled as he offered her to come into the house, which she accepted.

"Well, I came over to get you better so we can go on that date soon," Brooke replied, ignoring the voice in her head that said, _'No you came over to see his brother.'_

"Are you sure you want to stay? I mean, I am not exactly alive right now," Nathan coughed.

"I am here only to get you better, nothing else," Brooke smiled. She looked him directly in the eyes, and for the first time, noticed the sparkle that appeared when he genuinely smiled.

"Thanks, Brooke," Nathan smiled, holding their eyes contact for just a moment longer as he turned to the living room, too tired to make it all the way up to his couch.

"I am going to go heat this up," Brooke said, pointing to the soup. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thank you, Nathan replied, not wanting her to have to go out of her way, or search in their house for things. He didn't know what was hiding in his room and he would rather have her not find out before he did.

Nathan closed his eyes as he rested his heavy head along the pillow. It had become too heavy to keep up, and his fever was not helping him any either. He just hoped he could keep Brooke's soup down without throwing it up, like he had everything else he had eaten.

Brooke grinned as she walked from the kitchen, to the foyer, into the room where Nathan was lying down, fast asleep. She set the bowl of soup down and grabbed the blanket from a nearby chair and slowly covered him up. Immediately, his hands grabbed the soft material, pulling it up over her chest that heaved with his heavy breathing.

"I'm awake," Nathan mumbled, both eyes still closed.

"Just take a nap. I will be here when you wake up," Brooke responded sweetly as she sat at the end of the couch, a space just big enough for her. Nathan had offered her more room, but she denied, saying she was fine.

Brooke sat on the couch, Nathan's head somehow ending up on her lap through his twisting and turning. As she brushed his hair from his sweating forehead, she looked around at their house. She didn't want to move too much as to wake Nathan up, but she was able to get a glimpse into their lives. They had that trophy family, or at least that is what the pictures reflected. She chuckled when she saw the picture of Nathan who had braces when he was around the 6th grade and Lucas who had stuck his tongue out in one of his school pictures, probably around 1st grade, at the oldest. They were cute kids, Brooke could not deny. But then again, would anyone doubt that after looking at the two boys now?

She could feel Nathan rustle, his eyes slowing opening, although he seemed to have to force them awake.

"Hey," Nathan said in a gruffly voice which sent a shiver down Brooke's spine.

"Hey. You feeling any better?" Brooke asked, knowing that he obviously didn't.

"Now I am," Nathan flirted.

"I must have that affect on people," Brooke laughed, rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Nope, just me," Nathan replied nonchalantly, flashing her a wide grin.

"Someone is cocky. Oh, and hungry," Brooke chuckled as she heard his stomach growl.

"Yeah, I haven't managed to keep anything down since I caught whatever this is."

"Well, lucky for you, I made this," Brooke smiled, leaning over to grab her bowl of soup, which had since then, turned cold.

"Brooke, I don't want to literally die, which is what your soup would do to me," Nathan joked but Brooke only swatted him in the chest.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it must be the sickness," Nathan chuckled.

"No, I think it's just you."

"Maybe, but can you answer me honestly?" Nathan asked and Brooke nodded her head. "Did you make that soup?"

"Yes," Brooke replied adamantly.

"Ok, then I will try some," Nathan smiled, taking a spoonful.

"Is it good?" Brooke asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," Nathan smiled, making sure he hid any emotion that said otherwise. He saw the way her face lit up when he tried it. She didn't have to make it and she most certainly didn't have to keep him company, but she did. Therefore, he was going to do his best and eat the soup.

"It's probably cold," Brooke frowned.

"No, it's fine," Nathan convinced, stopping her as she tried to get up and reheat the soup.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked unsure.

"Positive."

It was the first time all day that Brooke had completely forgotten about Lucas. The voice in her head had subsided long ago and all she could focus on was the brunette boy, sweating and shivering, before her. She hadn't expected to stay this long when she had come over. Honestly, she had doubted that Nathan was sick in the first place. It was relieving to know, however, that he hadn't made up some lame excuse on her. As the hours passed and the soup dwindled down to nothing, she came to the realization that she had the complete wrong impression of Nathan. Maybe it was just because he was sick, but he hadn't made any moves on her, commented on her body or her looks, and had even eaten the soup, which was from a can, but she wouldn't tell him that.

Nathan could feel the cool substance flow down his throat. He wasn't sure why he continued to eat the soup. He could have stopped spoonfuls ago. Maybe it was because Brooke had taken the spoon from his hand after he spilt on himself multiple times, taking it upon herself to feed him it. Maybe it was the way her whole entire face lit up every time he complimented the soup. Maybe it was because he thought once he was finished she would be gone, and he didn't want that. It was the first time since he had seen her in the hallways earlier that week that he wasn't focused on her body. He had thought she would be a brainless slut like most of the girls at Tree Hill, but after a few hours of sitting and just talking and joking with her, he had been proved completely wrong. She was sweet and funny, and excited. That is what captured her for him. She took excitement in little things; things that other people simply look over. Maybe he was delirious, but he could feel himself falling for Brooke Davis; falling for real.

**One Tree Hill**

Lucas had gone to the Rivercourt, taking a basketball with him. He figured that he liked Brooke simply because she was forbidden. It was the whole liking what you couldn't have. It wasn't like he was the only guy that liked her. After all, he had heard Haley talk about how guys seem to hang on her every word. He decided that he would give Nathan and Brooke the chance to go out on a date after Nathan got better. If it went well, then he would try to forget about his feelings for her and find put his energy into finding someone else. If they turned out to hate each other, then, well then he would find out what it is has got all the guys on their knees.

**One Tree Hill**

Lucas had expected to go home that night, open the door, and hear Nathan yelling at him about leaving his sick brother. He could hear it all now, and he wasn't in the mood. However, he wasn't expecting to open the door and see the back of Brooke and Nathan's head on the couch, both of them laughing.

He stood at a distance as he watched Nathan tap Brooke on the nose and Brooke laughed at some joke he told. Lucas had lived with Nathan for years and he knew that his jokes were not nearly that funny. As he peered closer he realized they were playing monopoly. That game was definitely not funny, especially with Nathan who took everything so damn seriously.

"Hey, Luke, is that you?" Nathan asked, turning his head at Lucas who closed the door that was still open.

"Yeah," Luke called from the foyer, which opened up to the room Nathan was in.

"Do you want to play with us?" He asked as Brooke turned around and waved at him, tears glistening in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I thought you were sick," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, I still feel a little sick, but Brooke came over a few minutes after you left. She made soup and everything," Nathan smiled, thanking Brooke who smiled back at him. Honestly, Lucas, himself was getting sick with all the smiling.

"That was nice of you, Brooke."

"Well I didn't want to miss out on hanging out with Nate."

"No, we wouldn't want that," Lucas said under his breath.

"What did you say Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Lucas smiled weakly, walking up to his room, leaving the laughter, and occasional cough behind him.

**A/N- Thank you for reading. I was going to add a lot more into this chapter, but it is long enough, and my eyes aren't exactly staying open at this point. The next chapter will be everyone at school, and a small time jump, about 2 weeks at the most. That way I can kind of get away from character description and delve into the plot. **

**Please review.**

**Anonymous Thanks: (Everyone else has been thanked by PM)**

**Bella**­- Thank you for the review. Yes, Haley will remain like season 1, at least for the time being. Peyton, she isn't going to be a very main character, but enough where she will have an affect on things. Thank you for keeping an open mind, but whether you like her not, it's all okay (:

**BL-** Thank you for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks again.


	4. Packing

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. I love them! **

**Please read and review**

**-Lilly**

**2 weeks later**

"Freshman, please report to the library. Sophomores, please report to the cafeteria. Juniors, please report to the auditorium. Seniors, if you could report to the gym. I ask this to be done in a quiet manner," Principal Turner said, his voice sounding through the microphone, echoing through the classrooms.

Each class was dismissed early, sending the students on their way to their respected destination.

The gym was crowded, bleachers filling by the second as the students piled through the doors. Nathan and Lucas had been lucky as to of already been in the class next to the gym, thus, securing them a spot.

"Brooke," Nathan called as he saw the bubbly brunette walk through the doors, a crowd of girls following her, complimenting her, and plenty of guys checking her out. Nathan was not thrilled with the latter. Although he and Brooke were not official, they were getting there, and there was no excuse for those guys that he would later 'talk' to.

Brooke smiled up at Nathan, glad to not only have a seat, but also, to be sitting with him. Over the last couple of weeks she had spent most of her free time with him and was beginning to really enjoy his company. They had a lot in common and Brooke started thinking that what was between them was more than just a hookup, and she never thought about that, with guys.

"Please, be seated," Whitey, said, his voice booming, causing the students to either sit down or shut up. Those who didn't know Whitey feared him. Those who did know Whitey loved him; then feared him.

"Hey coach," Tim waved, but Whitey ignored him, mumbling something under his breath.

"Now in two days, we will be meeting out in the parking lot, loading into buses and be taken away from all of the comforts of home. Yes, that is right. It is time for your class trip. Now, for those of you new students, please, do not confuse your senior trip with the class trip. Each class takes a class trip at the beginning of the year to a different location. This allows the new students to bond with the old and for each individual to learn to test their limits, whereas the senior trip, taken at the end of the year, is just an excuse to have a party. Yes, I know more than you think," Whitey said, looking at all of the seniors who laughed nervously.

"This year, we are going on an Outward Bound. For those of you that live at the mall, gallivanting around the town, that means, no shops, no beds, no showers, no bathrooms, no electronics, no nothing. You will be on the will of nature as you progress along the trails of the North Carolina Mountains. You will learn to pump your own water, cook your own food, pitch your own tent, and so much more. You will be broken into groups from 5-10. Each group will be given a counselor and a trail in which you will follow. By Monday of next week, when you return back to school, I expect to see a whole entirely different student body; one that is more well-rounded and aware of their surroundings. Any questions?" Whitey asked, hoping there would be none.

"What if you have feminine problems?" A girl asked.

"Use birth control," Rachel said simply, laughing at the question.

"Ms. Gatina," Whitey rebuked. "Please, ask another adult, preferably a female. I can't answer that one for you," Whitey said, hoping not to get any more questions concerning personal problems, or anything of the sort.

"When do we know our groups?" Nathan asked, hoping desperately to be with Brooke.

"They have already been posted along the opposite doors you came in through. We tried to pair you with a few of your friends, while also expanding your horizon of new crowds," Whitey replied, thankful that Nathan asked him an easier question. He knew he always liked that boy.

"Can I make a changed in my group?"

"Now Scott why would you want to do that, you haven't even seen who you're with," Whitey replied with a chuckle. However, if anyone else had asked that question, Coach Durham might have bitten his or her head off.

"Can I change my group if I am not happy with it?"

"No, Nathan." Whitey finished with, telling him to just go and check who he had been put with, informing him it wouldn't be as bad as he was assuming. Honestly, Nathan only cared about being in the same group as Brooke. As long as he had that, all was right in his world.

**One Tree Hill**

After moans and groans about going back to class, the day had continued smoothly, and now Brooke stood, in front of her bed staring at all the clothes she wanted to taking.

The guys were psyched for the trip, after all, guys like dirt and mud, and that is what they were doing. Outward Bound was basically hiking and swimming and sleeping, all in the middle of the wilderness.

The girls, however, were less than thrilled to hear that they would be showering in a lake, with fish, or to go to the bathroom, they would have to make their own. Brooke, especially, was dismayed when she learned she could take only what she could carry. This was not going to work out.

"So where is blondie-bitch?" Rachel asked taking a seat on Brooke's bed.

"Peyton? I have no idea. I mean she leaves me this encrypted message on my phone about needing to get away for a while and that she would keep in touch. How am I supposed to survive the wilderness without her?" Brooke groaned, leaning her head against the wall.

"Perk up, you have Tim in your group," Rachel laughed hysterically, earning an evil glare from Brooke.

"Don't worry, I know. Ugh the only other girl in my group is Haley James. Who is that anyways?" Brooke asked.

"That's that girl with the brunette hair," Rachel replied.

"Thanks for the wonderful description. I will be sure to know who she is now," Brooke replied sarcastically.

"I don't know, um, she works in the Tutor Center," Rachel added.

"Ew, her?" Brooke said sounding repulsed.

"Well, it sounds like you are screwed. Who else are you with?"

"The group is me, Tim, Haley, Jake Jagielski, Mouth, Lucas, and Nathan," Brooke said.

"How the hell did you get both Scotts and Jagielski? Completely unfair!" Rachel complained.

"Yeah, but I also got Tim, Haley, and Mouth," Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Nathan Scott makes up for all of them," Rachel smiled, licking her lips.

"I know," Brooke replied, giving her friend a devious smile.

"Wait, have you?" Rachel asked, wanting details now.

"Another story for another time," Brooke responded as she turned her back to Rachel, grabbing her bag so she could begin to pack.

"Brooke Davis you have been holding out on me. Was it good?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What do you think?" Brooke laughed.

"You're right, stupid question. But seriously, I want details, now," Rachel begged.

"Details for what?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas entered Brooke's room, much to both of the girl's surprise.

"Oh Nate, so naïve," Rachel smiled, "Well hoe, I got to go. Call me," Rachel said as she left, eyeing both of the guys up and down before leaving, of course.

"So what was that about?" Nathan asked collapsing on Brooke's bed, ruining all the clothes set up.

"Nathan, get up, now," Brooke, ordered, as Lucas stayed behind them both, not exactly comfortable. That promise he had made to himself about talking to Brooke the next time he saw her, didn't really work, at all.

"No," Nathan said simply.

"I have to pack," Brooke whined.

"We aren't leaving until Wednesday. Today is Monday," Nathan said laughing at Brooke and how she stood angry, before him.

"Exactly. I should have been given a week to pack," Brooke pouted.

"Aw, poor baby," Nathan said feigning sympathy.

"I know," Brooke agreed, sighing loudly.

"I can help you pack or whatever you need," Lucas offered. Both Brooke and Nathan looked at him, almost forgetting he was there in the first place.

"I knew I liked you Luke," Brooke smiled, skipping over to him as she flung her arms around him. Lucas smiled as he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her little waist, loving the feeling of holding her.

"What about me?" Nathan questioned, sitting upright on the bed.

"Nope," Brooke shook her head, leaving Lucas's embrace as she slung her arm around his shoulder.

"Well then I am just going to go," Nathan moped.

"Bye," Brooke smiled, making way for him to exit through her bedroom door.

"Aren't you going to walk me out?" Nathan asked and Brooke pretended to think.

"Hm, well, I guess," she giggled as she followed Nathan out the door, leaving Lucas, alone, in her bedroom.

"Ok, well have fun with my brother," Nathan said glumly and Brooke smiled.

"I will. It was nice that you brought him over."

"Are you really not going to ask me to stay?" Nathan questioned.

"Nope," Brooke replied simply, although the look in his eyes was killing her inside.

"Okay, well, I guess goodbye," Nathan said as he and Brooke stood on her porch. He leaned in to give her a kiss but before his face was even 2 inches from hers, he whipped it away and made a streamline for the open door, closing it before she had time to react.

"Let me in Nathan Scott," Brooke yelled, her fists pounding on the door.

"Sorry Davis," Nathan laughed, locking the door.

"Please," Brooke said softly.

"Okay," Nathan laughed as he opened the door to reveal Brooke who stood with her hands on her hips, but a smile on her face.

"Thank you."

"But, you have to let me pack for you," Nathan said before he let Brooke move any further into the house.

"No," Brooke shook her head.

"Well then, it looks like you are going back outside where you belong," Nathan chuckled, pushing her gently back.

"Fine," Brooke gave in. "But I have to supervise."

"Fine, but supervise does not mean I want to hear your opinion," Nathan chuckled; loving the look Brooke was giving him. She looked mad, but he knew she wasn't.

"But…" Brooke pouted.

"No buts."

"I get to pack for you," Brooke grinned.

"You just want to be alone with me in my room," Nathan accused cockily.

"A little cocky, buddy. Anyways, what makes this any different from you packing for me?"

"Lucas is here," Nathan pointed out simply.

"Oh shit, we left him in my room for like 15 minutes," Brooke said, running up the stairs.

"What's wrong with that?" Nathan laughed chasing Brooke up the stairs, immediately catching up to her.

"Um hello, I'm a girl. I have girl things in there," Brooke said, making hand motions to her body.

"I promise, Lucas only tried on one girl's bra." Nathan said seriously, trying not to laugh at Brooke's face.

"What!" Brooke asked shocked as she tried to run faster up the stairs, but Nathan caught her by her waist, pulling her against him.

"Are you excited?" Nathan asked, his breath mixing with hers.

"For showering in a lake or sleeping on dirt?" Brooke asked innocently.

"For spending time together," Nathan smiled and Brooke nodded.

"Oh for that. Yeah, I am."

"Good, me too," Nathan smiled, as his lips brushed up against hers. It was a soft kiss as they explored the others lips, their hands finding their place along backs or necks.

"I told Rachel we had sex," Brooke blurted out, separating from the kiss.

"What?" Nathan asked, licking his lips after the kiss ended.

"She was in my room and I have a reputation to uphold and I just told her. Well I more alluded to it," Brooke rambled.

"Well, was I good?" Nathan asked a smirk on his face.

"Wait, you aren't mad I lied about having sex?"

"No, see, I kinda told the guys on the team that we fooled around," Nathan admitted.

"So we both lied?" Brooke smiled, cocking her eyebrows.

"Seems like it," Nathan agreed.

"You know, we can get a tent alone this weekend, maybe learn some honesty," Brooke suggested.

"I love the way your mind works," Nathan said, taking her lips back to his.

"Me too," Brooke giggled as she ran back up the stairs, Nathan hitting her in the ass as he followed close behind.

**One Tree Hill**

**(Brooke's POV)**

_'I never should have agreed to letting these boys pack my clothing. I should have just stayed outside because now I have to sit here, not move, not talk, and watch as they pack the wrong items. So far Nathan as packed clothes that not even Peyton would wear, and she could pair together some interesting outfits. He is cute though. I love it when he smirks cockily or where he tries to get a glimpse at me, and the second I catch his eye he looks away innocently. The more time I spend with him, the more I am learning that there is more than just his sexy body or gorgeous face. He is actually sweet, a personality trait missing from most of the guys I have encountered. He tries so hard to impress me, especially in basketball when I am cheering. I can tell he speaks louder around his friends about an achievement when I walk by. It is cute that he wants to impress me and I die a little inside when I compliment him and a blush appears softly. We haven't had sex yet. I couldn't tell Rachel that, even if she is one of my best friends. I have a reputation to maintain, and I can't just drop it for a guy. I will never let a guy have control over me, no matter what. Although I am beginning to fear that Nathan is a step away from taking the wheel, putting me out of control with my emotions. Sometimes I wonder why we haven't had sex, but I don't necessarily regret it. We haven't had too many times when we have been alone and given the opportunity, although I think if we were both horny enough, we could have found a way. I think that maybe I am beginning to see the side of a guy, I have never seen before. I think, maybe, I am falling a little everyday for Nathan. Hell, every time he smiles, I fall further._

_Then, there is his brother. He seemed a bit awkward digging in my drawers, but has definitely warmed up to the idea, as he stuffed a pair of tennis shoes in the bag. Of course, I can't completely blame him for being uncomfortable. I mean he did happen to find the drawer full of condoms his first go-round. God, he must think I am a complete slut. Not that I care what he thinks about me. I never care what people think about me, as long as they are positive thoughts. I like Nathan, hell I wish I didn't like him as much as I do. However, there is something about Lucas. I can't put my finger on it and that is what makes it all so frustrating. I feel drawn to him, as if somehow we are connected. I smile as he packs a small purple monkey placed in the back of my closet. First, he looks around to make sure nobody is watching, maybe so I don't get embarrassed, I am not sure, but he discreetly stuffs it under the clothes. That is my favorite, and basically only, stuffed animal, and it is a sweet gesture that he packs it. My feelings for him are completely different than with Lucas. Nathan's are stronger, not doubt about that. However, they also took a longer time to develop, whereas my feelings for Lucas were instant. Maybe I just want what I can't have. But, right now, I am satisfied with the boy that holds my lingerie in his hand, holding it up for my opinion._

"You can have your opinion on this, and this only," Nathan said, as Lucas kept packing, his eyes never leaving the floor or drawer, which ever was closest.

"It depends, which would you rather see me in," I flirted back, enjoying the look on his face, and watching Lucas squirm.

"So you don't want me to pack any?" Nathan questioned, but not really looking for an answer as he placed my stuff back in their respected drawer.

"Nice try Nate. How about you save that for me later to pack, as well as my toiletries," Brooke suggested.

"You're no fun Davis."

"Looks like I'm packing granny panties and a training bra," Brooke joked.

"You could still pull that look off you know," Nathan said.

_There, with that word, my heart melted. I loved that he was the guy I was used to, hot and cocky, but also a guy I had never had, sweet and complimentary. No guy had ever complimented me before, besides guy friends, without the intention of getting in my pants, then and there. Nathan Scott was the guy I had been waiting for. As Lucas Scott looked in my eye, smiling a soft smile, I figure, he is the guy that could be a great friend._

**One Tree Hill**

**(Nathan's POV)**

_God, Brooke. She has been on my mind constantly, and it is killing me. How the hell am I supposed to endure a whole trip with her without dying inside? I just want to push her against a wall and have my way with her, but that would be selfish, she deserves more than a hookup on a wall. I want to treat her right and give her everything she wants, because she is a great girl. I love the way her face lights up, or her laugh. God, her laugh is contagious. If I could make her laugh everyday then I would need nothing else. She is flirty and gorgeous, but there is another side, a side that she is hesitant to show. I can tell that sometimes she is a little self-confident, but there is no need for her to be. She is perfect and I hope she will realize that. It kills me to know that after living my life with hookups and not caring about a girl, that one girl can waltz in, and in a few weeks, change who I was. I want to be a better person when I am around her and I have found myself, seeking her approval. I want to impress her, I want to so bad. I want to show her I can be more than a basketball player, juggling girls on the side. I used to always hate listening to girls whine, hell, let alone talk. But, with Brooke, I want her to open up and tell me what is on her mind. I want to be the one Brooke comes to when she is in trouble. I want to be the one that makes it all go away. I want to be with Brooke. I want to be with her as more than just a one-night stand, and never have I felt that before._

**One Tree Hill**

**(Lucas's POV)**

_Maybe if I just look at the floor, then I won't concentrate on Brooke and my Nathan flirting, right in front of my face. I know I shouldn't like her, but you can't help you like, right? Ever since I was little, I have always been a little jealous of Nathan. He gets the acclimation of Dan and the girls, fall at his feet. I don't sit in my room wishing I was him, but there are times, occasionally, when I wonder what he had that I didn't. I am not, and never have been, one that flings myself at girls, hoping to make out with a girl that can't even remember her name from the alcohol she has consumed. Nope, I have enjoyed relationships, but I have had my share of one-night stands, none that match my brother's though. I should be happy that he has found a girl that brings him home smiling. He really is happy and has been in a great mood ever since they hit it off that night when he was sick. If only I had been home, then she could have hung out with me, instead of him. Well, I can't dwell in the past. If she is what makes Nathan happy, then I should step out of the equation. _

_I can't help but smile when she smiles. She has a personality that just erupts and all you want to do is listen to what she has to say. She has more energy than most could ever hope to have. Her dimples, oh I can't even get started. She just illuminates the room and there is no doubt in my mind that, that is why so many people are drawn to her. Of course, many guys are drawn to her looks, but I think it is her personality, and that raspy voice, that keeps them all coming back. I figure the only reason I like her is because her looks or because I think she is hiding from who she is. But, who am I to know whether she is hiding or not. I always had this theory that popular girls, like Brooke, had a story to tell, but they were afraid of someone that might listen. I guess there is a part of me that wants to listen. Maybe that is just a theory though. Who am I to know who she is, where she comes from, and who she hopes to be. I glance at Nathan, holding up a bra of Brooke's, and I try to look away. He might be interested in what is under her clothes in that sense, but I am interested in what is under her clothes, in the sense of who she is on the inside. _

_Sometimes though, I catch my brother just staring at her in a way I have never seen him look at a girl before. He looks like he is in a daze, and the way he blushes when she flirts with him, and Nathan was never one to blush. Hell, he doesn't even get that red after running around on the basketball court for an hour. I feel kind of awkward packing for Brooke, I mean, this is her personal life, or clothing at least. I really don't know her, only that Nathan has officially become obsessed. The first drawer I opened of hers had a condom, or two, oh maybe a hundred. I wouldn't say I was surprised, but maybe disappointed. Maybe that theory I had is completely not applicable in her case. Sometimes, I just don't know why I like her, and that is what makes everything so frustrating. However, I know for certain that she is beginning to fall for my brother, and my brother for her. So, for now, I am going to completely take myself out of the equation. Completely._

**A/N- Well, it took awhile to get this chapter posted, but sometimes I just get a little off topic so I have to rewrite plenty of sections. I know Peyton hasn't been discussed in the last chapter, or this one, but where she has ended up, will be in the next chapter. I just had a hard time adding her into the chapter and continuing the flow. **

**The next chapter will be the beginning of Outward Bound.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought, or if there is something you want to see in the next chapter (: **

**-Lilly**

**IamCaroline- **Thank you for the review, I have missed them, while I had stopped writing. Brathan as you can obviously see, will be a couple in this story. I am going to treat them like I would any couple. Yes, there will be Brucas, but I am not going to rush to them. I think that, honestly, the longer the wait and the more the characters develop, the more worthwhile their relationship is. Lucas and Haley will form an extremely strong friendship, beginning in the next chapter when they all go to the trip. I am glad you liked my video, thanks (:

**BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton-** Thank you for your review. The story will go in between Brucas and Brathan, with a few overlaps. Thanks again.

**Othfan326-** Aw, thank you for your review. It is going to get a little messy in the next few chapters, and not just because they will be in the woods. I am actually incredibly excited to write the next chapter; so I hope you will all enjoy it. I will post on Thursday; you can count on it. Thanks again!

**Naleyalways4eva-** Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying the story!

**BDavis427-** Okay, I literally smiled when I read that review. Actually, I was planning on doing that. I was all set on that, but then I had to do a lot of backspacing on the computer because I realized it was not going to help establish the storyline I want to follow. I felt the need to establish a Brathan before a Brucas. If I began writing Brooke falling for Lucas, in more than a crush way, than leaning into a Brathan relationship would be a lot more difficult, and confusing. This way, Nathan and Brooke were able to spend time together, for the first time, and really figure out how they felt. Well, if that makes no sense, don't worry about it! There is Brucas planned for the next chapter, and a lot of it. This will be their real first encounter. Thanks for the review!

**Squealing Lit. Fan- **Thank you for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I will update Thursday, no matter what!

**Erika x3- **Poor Lucas (: I agree. And yes, drama, there will be a lot of that in the next chapter. After all, what else could there be when 7 students end up in the woods and at least 2 of them like the same girl? I am so glad you are enjoying the story, it means a lot to me. Thanks again Erika!

**Onetreehillgal066- **Aw, thank you so much for such a sweet message. I missed you too. It is so sweet you thought to send me a message seeing if I was doing okay. You all were incredible when I got in the accident. I never expected that people I had never met could be so sympathetic. Thanks so much. About The Little Girl, as much as I enjoyed writing it, I don't know how I could write more! I am not sure where I could go from there. Thanks again though, and I am so glad you enjoyed it.

**BL4ever- **Melissa, you can review as late as you want because your reviews are amazing. I know, I was bummed that the alerts weren't working. Well, actually, I was flipping out! When I say that the relationship with Brathan and Brucas will be confusing and slightly messy, I am not lying. If you ever have any questions or confusions, let me know so I can clear them up for you. The next chapter will indeed have a Brucas interaction. I don't want to say too much, but what I can say, is this: Brooke and Lucas together, alone, no Nathan, nobody. Thanks again for the review, you have no idea how much I love them!

**Anonymous-** Jem thank you for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I will have the next update on Thursday, no matter what. I am going to the lake and I want to update before I come back.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- **Thank you for the review. Brathan is in for a bumpy ride and Lucas will be following, quite closely actually. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the next. I am excited to write the next one. Thanks for the review, I am so happy you are enjoying the story.

**BroodyGirl23- **Thank you for the review. I am glad you enjoyed the youtube video. I have decided on one of the couples, how they end. However, I haven't decided about the others. Some characters might end alone, you never know! I wish to create plenty of possibilities so when the time comes to end the story, I won't have to "pull a couple out of the hat," so to say. Peyton will be discussed next chapter and exactly what is going on with her. However, she will be an encrypted character for a little bit. Then again, I always thought she was kinda puzzling in the show (: Thanks again for the great review!!

Thanks everyone

-Lilly


	5. A Guy For Now His Brother For Later

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Hey, thanks everyone who reviewed. I am leaving for the lake and won't be back until Monday, so hopefully I can update then or Tuesday. It depends on how tired I am to write. **

**Hope everyone has a great weekend, and everyone from America- enjoy the 4****th**** of July (:**

**-Lilly**

Outward Bound could be extremely rewarding, if you gave it the chance to be. The guys were excited to spend time in the wilderness. But, of course, most guys liked that kind of stuff. Brooke, however, would rather be in class, than out in the woods, getting bit by bugs, and other disgusting creatures. She, honestly, was not sure how much she would be able to take, and they had only arrived an hour ago.

"Whitey, when are we going to get there?" Brooke asked, groaning as she hoisted her bag on his shoulder, wiping away a stray hair from her face as she followed behind Mouth as they walked along a little trail.

"Another 4 miles, Ms. Davis," Whitey replied, leading the group to their campsite.

"Why can't we just camp out here?" Brooke suggested.

"You are welcome to Miss Davis. We, however, are going to camp closer to water so you don't have to walk as far to bathe," Whitey smiled, and Brooke grunted, as she continued.

"Baby, do you want me to carry one of your bags?" Nathan asked, moving from the front of the line, with Jake, to the back, with Brooke.

"No, I got it," Brooke said unconvincingly.

"Wait," Nathan whispered in her ear. She stopped dead in her tracks, wondering what he was talking about.

"What?" Booke asked, bewildered. Nathan put a finger on her lips, signaling for her to be quiet. She smiled and nodded as they watched their group move further and further away from them, turning a corner, and turning out of sight.

The second the group could no longer be seen, Nathan dropped his bags on the ground and pulled Brooke along his chest, taking her lips with his own, kissing her with passion and force. Brooke let her arms fall to her side, dropping the two bags she had, and then wrapping her arms around Nathan.

"Did I ever tell you, I love the woods," Brooke smiled as they separated from the kiss.

"Hm, no, I don't think you did," Nathan chuckled.

"Well, I do," Brooke, said, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Do you love the woods? Or, do you love making out with me, in the woods?" Nathan asked, holding onto Brooke as she squirmed slightly in his arms, her hands on his chest.

"I think it would be the latter," Brooke confirmed.

"Good, me too," Nathan agreed as she let go of Brooke and slung his one bag over his shoulders and grabbed both of Brooke's, before she could protest.

"Nathan, I can hold one," Brooke said, grabbing one.

"I know you can, but you aren't going to. I won't let you."

"What a gentleman," Brooke laughed.

"I know," Nathan said simply.

"Where is Lucas? I need to hang out with someone not cocky," Brooke laughed as she walked ahead of Nathan.

"Fine, go find him," Nathan insisted.

"Maybe I will," Brooke joked.

"Okay go," Nathan laughed, but Brooke only walked a few steps until she turned around and looked at him. "What now?"

"I don't know which way," Brooke said and Nathan just smiled.

"Stick with me."

"Don't worry, I will," Brooke replied, linking arms with him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Both of them, finding their way back to the group.

**One Tree Hill**

"Alright, stand up," Whitey said as the group sat around the fire at their campsite for the night.

"Why?" Jake asked, getting up from where he was sitting, next to Tim.

"Because Jagielski, this trip is about not only testing your own limits, but getting other people to test theirs. There is no way that is possible, if you don't even know the people in your group. Look, you are sitting next to Brooke and Tim. Brooke has been one of your best friends since you two could run around my yard, which, by the way, I am still waiting for you two to replant the flowers you tore up. Tim, well I guess someone had to take that seat next to him. And Brooke, you are in between Jake and Nathan. I am not going into your relationship with Nathan, but you two are close. Nathan you are in between Brooke and Lucas, your own brother. Lucas, you are sitting next to your twin brother and Ms. James, your friend. Ms. James, you're sitting with Lucas to your left and Mr. McFadden to your right. Don't you guys see that not one person is sitting next to someone new? So, move. Sit next to someone you don't know." Whitey finished and the students nodded their heads.

It ended up being, in clockwise order: Jake, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Lucas, Brooke, and Tim. Nobody really wanted to get stuck next to Tim, but in the end, Brooke had been the lucky winner.

"Whitey, what do we do now?" Tim asked, as if he was incapable of making his own decisions. Well, some people would say he was. After all, he followed Nathan around like a puppy dog, but Nathan didn't really mind.

"Tim, why don't you come up with something? Maybe you can have a conversation with Ms. Davis," Whitey suggested, chuckling at Brooke, who was shaking her head 'no' wildly.

"How about we roast marshmallows and say something not many people know about us," Mouth suggested, grabbing stick from behind him.

"But everyone knows everything about me," Brooke said.

"I bet there is something people don't know," Mouth pointed out but Brooke shook her head.

"Okay, well, we will do you last. Jake, you first," Nathan said, winking over at Brooke.

"Thanks Nate," Jake said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

"Okay well, um, I have a daughter," Jake said, just throwing it out there as he observed the shocked faces. It was dark and the only light was either from the moon or the fire, but he could see the shocked faces etched in the darkness.

"Jake, you don't have to lie," Tim said, not believing this, any of it.

"Tim, I'm not lying," Jake said seriously.

"Dude you completely scored," Tim announced, jumping up from his seat, much like one would if a touchdown was scored.

"Jake, I didn't…" Brooke began, looking at Jake, who was one of her best friends.

"Nobody does Brooke. I didn't tell anyone, except my parents," Jake said softly, everyone else just listening to the conversation between Jake and Brooke.

Jake and Brooke were close friends. They had been since they were little, but with Jake taking advanced classes, slowly, over the years, school began to separate them. Jake joined the basketball team, and Brooke, the cheer squad, and slowly their only socialization together, was though those events, and parties. She had realized that Jake had become absent in most of these events, but she never knew why. Now, she did. He had a daughter, and she would be lying if she said if didn't bother her that she was just finding out.

"Um, I just. How old, Jake? What's her name?" Brooke asked, locking eyes with Jake's, watching them shine, as he talked about his daughter.

"Jenny, and she is about 10 months old," Jake said, smiling.

"Do you think, we can talk about this later? Maybe, I can meet her?" Brooke asked, looking at Jake who nodded.

"Of course Brooke," Jake said. He hated having to hide the fact he had a daughter, but he did. Finally though, people knew. He didn't want Jenny to think she grew up with parents that were ashamed of her, because Jake was not ashamed. He was extremely proud of her.

Everyone just sat in silence for a second, processing that Jake had a child. Of course, those who didn't really know Jake, had an easier time, but Brooke was really struggling to grasp the fact that one of her best friends, didn't tell her. Of course, they had kinda gone their separate ways, but she would always consider them friends.

"Who wants to go next?" Jake asked, breaking the silence. He looked over at Brooke and could not help but feel incredibly sad for not telling her. He hoped she would understand.

"Haley, you go," Whitey said, "We will go in order."

"Oh," Haley said, tucking her hair behind her ear, a little uncomfortable with all eyes on her. She was definitely not used to this.

"Have you ever done something that nobody knows about?" Tim asked, wanting to know if the good girl appearance was just an appearance.

"Settle down, Tim," Nathan laughed.

"Um, no, I haven't done anything," Haley said, down casting her eyes.

"Have you-drank?" Brooke asked, thinking that everyone had.

"No, I don't drink," Haley, said softly.

"Oh," Brooke replied.

"I'm a virgin," Haley spoke up, keeping her eyes down as people looked at her.

"You are?" Nathan asked, looking over at the girl next to him.

"Mhm," Haley nodded.

"By choice?" Tim piped up, but everyone just glared at him.

"I am waiting for marriage," Haley smiled, beginning to feel less self-conscience about everything.

"That's not really a secret," Brooke pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked meekly. She knew that once Brooke started bashing her, it was only time until everyone else joined it, and she would be left with nobody.

"It's just I mean, I wouldn't classify that as a secret."

"Oh well, I guess we all classify things differently," Haley said with a smile, but Brooke didn't meet it. She just looked over toward the woods, trying to get her mind off the Jake and baby thing.

"Nathan, how about you go," Jake said, not wanting Brooke to get in a fight with Haley.

"Okay, um, Brooke's soup sucks," Nathan, said with a smile, glancing over at Brooke, who had become removed, except for her comments to Haley.

"Are you kidding!" Brooke laughed, surprised.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tim asked, not understand why this was a secret.

"Brooke brought over soup for me, when I was sick and it was completely disgusting," Nathan said chuckling.

"Why did you continue to eat it?" Brooke asked.

"It made you happy," Nathan replied simply. Brooke couldn't help but feel like she was floating. The disappointment she was feeling from Jake, was forgotten with what Nathan said. It was incredibly sweet and she was just falling for him a little more every time she spent time with him.

"Thanks, Nathan, it means a lot to me," Brooke said softly. Haley looked at Nathan and Brooke. She had, in no way, thought that either of them would act like a normal couple. Of course they weren't official, but she didn't buy into that whole 'official, not official' couple thing. You either both liked each other, or you didn't. Anyways, she was completely surprised and completely jealous. Here she was sitting next to Nathan, a guy she had been secretly crushing on since she saw him on his run a few weeks back, and yet, he was flirting constantly with Brooke, a girl she had been jealous of since she moved to Tree Hill. Those were two secrets that she was not ready to share, especially to them.

"Mouth," Lucas said quickly, making the guy next to him go, before Brooke and Nathan could continue.

"You have been so quiet," Brooke whispered into Lucas's ear. Lucas closed his eyes tight as he ignored the shiver that was sent up his spine.

"Just had nothing to say," Lucas replied, whispering back to her, only this time, it was Brooke that had to ignore the feeling.

"Sure," Brooke said, running her tongue along the edge of her teeth.

"So, I have never been kissed," Mouth, said with a tight smile.

"Are you kidding dude?" Tim asked, his mouth wide open.

"Oh shut it Tim. You were kissed like once on a dare," Brooke smirked causing the group to burst into laughter.

"Hey Mouth," Brooke said, slightly leaning over Lucas.

"Yeah Brooke," Mouth replied.

Brooke leaned over Lucas, her body completely supported by his, as she pulled Mouth close to her, and kissed him. It was not a passionate kiss, but it definitely took Mouth by surprise. He could feel her lips moving along his, and it was pure bliss.

"Wow," Brooke smiled. "Looks like we've found you a talent," Brooke finished saying, biting her lips softly. No, it wasn't the best kiss she had, but it certainly wasn't the worst. After all, she had been Tim's kiss on a dare.

"Wow, now I can Brooke Davis was my first kiss," Mouth smiled widely. Kissing Brooke Davis might have been the best moment of his life. No, it was.

Lucas could not help but feel jealous of Mouth as his mouth collided with Brooke's. However, he relished the feeling of Brooke's body on his own. His secret, he was falling in love with Brooke Davis.

"You, Luke?" Mouth asked.

"Oh um," Lucas said, racking his brain for ideas.

_"I like Brooke," Lucas said softly, not making eye contact with the brunette, or with his brother, who he could feel glaring at him._

_"You do?" Brooke asked softly, as if she was surprised and slightly relieved. _

_"Yeah, ever since I saw you. I mean, Brooke, you are just, you are beautiful. I want to be the guy that points over to his friends and says, that is my girlfriend. I want to be the guy that you call before you go to bed, or think about when you first wake up. God, Brooke, I have done nothing but think about you. I can't even sleep without having you invade my dreams. It is killing me inside every time I see you with my brother and knowing that there is nothing I can do to get you. Brooke I would try and give you anything because you deserve everything. I know I am not your usual guy, but I like you, and I can't help it," Lucas confessed, looking into her eyes._

_"Are you done?" Brooke smiled._

_"Yeah."_

_"Good," Brooke said, a tear glistening in the duct of her eye as she crashed her lips along his, knocking him over. He could feel her moistened lips massage his own, her hands comforting him, his arms securing her…_

"Lucas what's your secret?" Jake asked

"What?" Lucas asked, shaking his head and opening his eyes as he shook the thought from his head. He wanted desperately to tell everyone that liking Brooke Davis was his secret, but that look he got from his own brother when he had closed his eyes and thought about what it would be like, to tell Brooke, made him never want to tell. He would never want to place that feeling of hurt into his brother's eyes.

"Um, I stole a pack of gum," Lucas mumbled, but before anyone could either ask him to repeat what he said, or question what they heard, Tim started yelling.

"I can't swim," Tim announced.

"What?" Nathan asked, doubling over in laughter.

"The Tim can't swim." Tim replied. "Maybe the Brooke can teach him?"

"Ew. No Tim," Brooke replied, not even being open to the idea.

"Why?" Tim asked, dejectedly.

"Oh I don't know, because I don't want to be raped in the water in the woods?" Brooke said as if it was obvious.

"Brooke," Tim whined.

"She said she didn't want to, okay," Lucas said firmly and everyone got quiet.

"I was joking, dude."

"Sorry," Lucas said, looking down.

It was then; that everyone decided it was time to end. Brooke was thankful that she didn't have to say anything. That was one way where Tim's secret, came in handy. As everyone got ready for their first night in the woods, Brooke couldn't help but think about the Scotts boys. Nathan was just, Nathan. He was incredibly good-looking and so sweet. They were able to joke around with each other and just have fun. Then, there was Lucas. He brooded, constantly. Then there was that mystery factor. He was someone that Brooke could see herself, in the future, just sitting and listening to. He was smart and caring and he was just, perfect. Nathan was the type of guy Brooke wanted now, but Lucas was the type of guy she wanted when she was ready for a real relationship. She could see herself settling down with Lucas, but right now, she wasn't ready to settle down, she wanted to party, and Nathan was the that kind of guy.

**One Tree Hill**

Peyton finally arrived in a parking lot, in the dead of the night. She had been driving to God knows where, just following her instincts as she exited highway ramps, and merged onto roads. She began to regret leaving her life behind, especially Brooke. Brooke was her best friend, and they had been, since 3rd grade.

Peyton had ended up in a small town in Maine. It was quaint, kind of like a town you see in pictures, with the ice cream shop, and trees spaced perfectly apart. However, Peyton didn't end up here because it was fate. No, she had driven here too often to forget the bumps in each turn. She had never entered the town, but instead, she would drive all the way, just to turn around and drive home. This time, however, she booked a room in a hotel; a hotel, in the town where her mother grew up. She wanted to finally see what it was life when her mom was young

**One Tree Hill**

Brooke could feel her muscles relax as she shed her clothes, and stepped into the lake. Sure, it wasn't the most hygienic thing to do, but neither was _not _bathing for a few days. Everyone else had thrown on their bathing suit and jumped into the cold water. However, it was past 3 am and Brooke had not slept a wink. She and Haley shared a tent, Whitey making sure that boys stayed with boys and girls, with girls. She had snuck out and walked to the lake, which was about a half mile away.

She dunked her head in the water, glad that it was clean, or at least cleaner than most water was out in the wilderness. It was dark and she could hear the chirping of frogs in the distance, but it was all, just relaxing.

She really liked Nathan, but she also liked Lucas. Never had Brooke had actual feelings for a guy, and here she was, with feelings for two, and they just happened to be brothers. She really needed to talk to Peyton, but she had been AWOL for the past week.

"Hey."

Brooke whipped her head around, making sure that water fully covered everything from her neck below as she tried to make out the figure that was walking towards the lake. She could feel her head grasp a rock, slowly fingering it.

"It's Lucas."

"Hey," Brooke smiled as his face came into the moonlight, making him visible.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Showering. I was up and I couldn't fall asleep, so I thought," Brooke began and Lucas nodded.

"I couldn't sleep either. I heard someone open up their tent a while ago and after about 20 minutes I didn't hear the person comes back, so I decided to look for them," Lucas said and Brooke smiled.He really was sweet.

"You found me. Um, do you mind handing me my clothes?" Brooke asked.

"Oh yeah, sure," Lucas said as he handed her the clothes, turning his back for her to get changed.

That one gesture thrilled Brooke. Had it been any other guy, including Nathan, she doubted they would turn around, giving her privacy. But no, Lucas did it instantly and didn't even make a flirtatious comment. All of this was really not helping her get rid of her feelings for him and focusing them on his brother.

"All done," Brooke said as she threw on her clothes.

"Well, if it is any consolation, you smell nice," Lucas smiled, sitting down, taking his shoes off and putting his feet in the water.

Brooke chuckled, "thanks, that is what I was going for."

"So you and my brother," Lucas began, before Brooke stopped him.

"Actually, I would rather not talk about Nathan, at least, not right now."

"Oh okay," Lucas said, trying to contain his excitement. Not that he should feel excited. Oh hell, he was.

"That wasn't your secret, right? The one about stealing gum?" Brooke asked, her hand only centimeters away from his.

"No. I guess I don't really have secrets, just feelings, you know?" Lucas asked, rhetorically.

"Not really," Brooke chuckled.

"Well, I hate the way Dan treats basketball above all else, and the way Nathan can do no wrong, in his eyes. It is a feeling I don't share, but I wouldn't call it a secret, because a secret is something that nobody knows. A secret is something that makes you, you. It is personal and…you get it now?" Lucas asked, looking at Brooke in the eye. She looked beautiful; the way the moon expanded her pupils, and illuminated her face.

"Yeah, I do. And is Dan, you dad?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Nathan normally calls him dad, I just call him Dan. I guess they are just so much closer than I am with him."

"There is probably something you and your dad share."

"Yeah, a three-point shot," Lucas chuckled.

"You know when I was little I would go and hang out at Jake's house and he would try to teach me to play basketball, but I never found it much fun. I could never understand the point of it, but then I got older, and I figured, hey who wouldn't like a game with sweaty boys," Brooke laughed.

"It really bothers you," Lucas pointed out.

"What bothers me?" Brooke asked, getting a bit uncomfortable.

"That Jake didn't tell you about his daughter."

"I just don't understand why he wouldn't. I mean, that is a life that he created and I just thought that he would have told me. I mean we kind of don't hang out in the same crowds. He is a lot smarter than me and isn't as a close to the basketball guys. I guess we just followed different paths when we hit high school, but it just. I really hurts me that if he couldn't tell me something of so much substantiality, then what could he tell me," Brooke said, pouring herself out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Listen, Brooke. Never say sorry for telling someone your emotions. Your stronger if you can let them out," Lucas said, wishing he had the strength to tell her how he felt.

"You're different," Brooke said simply.

"What do you mean, different?" Lucas asked with a chuckle.

"I mean; you aren't like every other guy. A girl would be really lucky to have you," Brooke smiled, wishing she had the strength to tell him that one day, she would love to be that girl.

"No, my brother normally gets the girl" _'He got you didn't he'_

"All you need is one girl," Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, just one," Lucas repeated, looking dead straight in her eyes.

"I have to go," Brooke smiled, getting up from the ground.

"Oh yeah, me too," Lucas said, getting up, grabbing the flashlight he grabbed.

"So thanks for talking," Brooke said a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, anytime." Lucas replied.

Brooke ended up falling asleep. However, she was more confused about her feelings than she had ever been before. Maybe she should just take a break from guys altogether.

**A/N- Thanks for reading, and please review. They mean a lot to me.**

**I replied to everyone's review, so check for those thanks (:**

**Thanks also to those who reviewed anonymously:**

**Bella**- Thank you for the review! Actually, Brathan will be a couple, but they will also form a strong friendship. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

**Heather**- Hey, thanks for the review (: Normally I stay on that same couples path as you, but I really do like the possibility of a Brathan couple. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for the review!

**BL**- Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed the Brucas in this chapter. There will be a lot more as the story progresses. Thanks again!


End file.
